1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a storage tank.
More particularly, the invention relates to a storage tank, commonly known as a frac tank, to hold fluid for use in oil well drilling operations, and to a transportation and storage system including a frac tank.
2. Background Art
Frac tanks are used to hold fluid, sometimes referred to as drilling fluid or fracturing fluid, or a liquid constituent or mixture therefor, for pumping into an oil well during drilling operations.
Some conventional frac tanks are configured to be pulled with a semi-tractor or transported on a flat-bed semi-trailer. However, transport by such means is not always the most economical method of transport. Where overseas shipping is involved, such conventional frac tanks need to be located in the “bulk area” of the ship, which is significantly more expensive per floor space than in the container stacks on the ship.
Multiple frac tanks are sometimes stored near a well site. This can require significant ground space.
There is a need for a frac-tank that addresses the above-identified and other drawbacks and disadvantages of conventional frac tanks Among other things, there is a need for a frac tank that can be shipped by the most economical means available, and that can be stacked to reduce ground space required for storing multiple frac tanks.